Lenore Krovinova
"Hey, I'm just the only person keeping you alive. But sure. Fire me." Somewhat childish face, but deathly pale. Mostly due to the fact that she's a vampire. Light brown hair, and slanted grey eyes which under certain lighting have flecks of red around the pupil. She looks to be about seventeen, maybe younger. Normally she dresses semi formally, and practically- barely ever in a dress. Personality: Rude, sarcastic, insulting and inconsiderate when it comes to people she openly distrusts, casual, friendly, loyal, and "friendly insulting" if you get me, to people she's friends with. She jokes around a lot, and sometimes (often) this gets her landed in a lot of trouble. She's very curious, but also cautious. Sometimes she doesn't pay attention too well to what she's doing. She enjoys art, be it literature, music, painting or theater. She may be a little over protective with her friends, but that's because she's lost people before. Immortality's not so great. She's really adventurous as well, and quite able bodied. She's always down for a trip to anywhere. It's not like she's running out of time like any mortal. She likes pranks, and will join in on them, though she thinks she's grown out of them. (She hasn't) She sometimes gets depressive, when the topic comes to mortality. And she'll fight anyone who is clearly unfit for a job they forcefully took and don't step down. Narrator--Eddie Hyde Backstory Born in an old, now nonexistent town in medieval Russia, Lenore didn't really have much to start on. Her parents died of smallpox, and she'd caught, but survived the disease as well. Since then, her main goal was to cure ailments such as those, and she began studying and working and working and working. She researched everything she possibly could, and by 16, had already became a medical prodigy. She soon, unfortunately about another year into her studies, research, and of course business, a rival turned up, and challenged her to a battle of wits. She didn't feel like it, and so prepared a potent poison for the man, and accidentally drank it herself, not paying attention to where she actually poured it. Fortunately, arsenic poisoning was not her doom, as earlier she had caught the eye of an ancient, shadowy vampire in the area, and his being an admirer of her work, with her consent, he turned her. The old vampire then helped her with her work, helping her perfect her treatments and getting her started with various potions and poisons. She had learned much from him, however, medieval people were superstitious and fearful. Lenore was chased out of her town, and her mentor killed after a mere six years of her new life (or lack of? Since. Vampirism isn't really living???) She then began traveling and gathering all information she could on anything, medicinal or not. For a time, she even joined a trading caravan, for the sake if traveling. When seafaring became popular, she joined a pirate crew to travel the sea and learn of its secrets. The crew however. Was captured by the British, and it's members killed. Lenore.... couldn't be killed? Thanks to vampirism. Luckily this was at night, so she didn't go up in flames, but escaped, to the frightened and surprised outcries of the onlookers. Some time later, she was captured again, unfortunately and brought before the king. Who (btw, yes she is technically a Hamilton oc, fight me. And yes king George actually did have severe arsenic poisoning and that's actually what he died from.) She actually successfully diagnosed, and was actually appointed his doctor for a time. Lenore absolutely loved the lavish royal lifestyle, though she somehow ended up making rather good friends with the king. Unfortunately, her own ailment- Vamirism, has hindered her. It was soon discovered by the court and she was fired, to be replaced with someone who had absolutely no idea what he was doing. And who ultimately (maybe by accident, maybe not) killed the king with a long and painful death. Lenore of course was devastated. He was a friend at the very least. She then set out to try and discover a cure for vampirism, and only half succeeded with a potion that replaced blood, and allowed her to walk in the sunlight. She always has at this in her hipflask, so no, she's not an alcoholic. She had visited America in its beta days, if ya get me. (OUI OUI MON AM I JEMAPPLE LAFAYETTE, THE LANCELOT- I'll stop) she didn't do much, just watched mostly there, made a few mortal friends, who turned away from her when they knew of her vampirism. She moved back to Europe, almost ready to give up on her task of becoming human again. London was a nice, cloudy place, so, that would be where she would go. Maybe rent a flat where she could continue smaller scale experiments. Story Appearances None at the moment. Will be updated later. Pictures Lenore1.jpg|Drawn by Eddie Hyde Lenore2.jpg|Drawn by Eddie Hyde Lenore3.jpg|Drawn by Eddie Hyde Category:Characters